The Bet
by Team Gophers
Summary: After Justin cheated on her, Bridgette tries to get revenge by getting the biggest loser at school to be Prom King


Disclaimer I don't own Total Drama Island.

Writers Notes; Pairings EzekielxBridgette, Antagonist Justin.

* * *

Bridgette's POV

I'm Bridgette Summers. I'm an 18 year old senior at Wawanakwa High School. I'm a straight A student and I'm also head cheerleader.

It's the first day back at school after spiring break. I'm at my locker putting some books in it when I hear, "Bridgette!" Courtney squeals as she and Gwen rush over to me and hug me. "Oh we missed you!"

Courtney and Gwen are my two best friends. Gwen is a laid back type, but was a sweetheart underneath. Courtney was uptight and following the rules.

"Yeah. How was your break?" Gwen adds in.

"Good, I went to tour a few collages. I'm still not sure which one i want to go to." I tell them.

I narrow my eyes, as I closed my locker as we walked down the hallway. We end up running into Justin and Heather the two were holding hands

Justin is the most popular guy in school. A very handsome young man, tall, built, gorgeous eyes, nice shiny hair and the prettiest pearly whites. He also arrogant, just a week before spring break she found Justin, then her boyfriend, kissing Heather.

I scowl at him and storm off. I can't believe this, he cheated on me for Heather the biggest cold heart bitch at the school. He had the nerve to smile at her as they past. I'm so angry, I could split! Gwen and Courtney placed on hand on my shoulder.

"Just, ignored him..." Gwen tells me.

"I know," I pout, "The last thing I'm going to do is cry over this."

"I have an idea, at lunch time." Courtney suggests, as we walk off to class.

* * *

At lunch the girls and I eat together.

"I still can't believe Justin cheated on you, and with Heather of all people!" Gwen says, the two have been at odd since pre-school.

"Boys are jerk! You know that!" Courtney adds, "Besides, who cares about Justin? So what if he's the hottest guy in school. He's a pig!"

"Yeah! You can do so much better."

I know," I lowered my head.

"You what to get at Justin?" Courtney smiled, it was rare for her to plan revenge.

"What kind?" I asked.

"A blow to his ego," Courtney replies, "Take the one thing from him, Prom king. Take the biggest loser at school and turn him into prom king."

"I'm not interested..."

"Don't be like that. Justin isn't sitting around being miserable, so why should you?" The aforementioned ex was currently kissing Heather.

"I just got from a bad break up, I'm not ready to start dating."

"It's not really dating." Gwen said.

Courtney smiled, "I bet you couldn't pick any guy in school and turn him into prom king."

I rolled my eyes. "I'm pretty sure I can, but I don't want to."

"Well if you think you can, why don't you put your money where your mouth is?"

I nod. "Fine!"

"There's a catch..." Courtney smiled, "I pick the guy!"

I sigh, "Fine!

About a few seconds later we was Ezekiel, was tripped over by Justin, making him land on his food tray getting his shirt covered in food.

"Watch it, prairie boy." Heather glared, Ezekiel gulp and immediately took off.

I noticed Courtney grinning from ear to ear. I shake my head as I know what they're thinking. "Oh no! I don't think so!"

"Nun uh! The deal was I get to pick the guy." Courtney reminds me.

"I'm backing out. There's no way he could ever be prom king. He's disgusting!"

"Well if you want to give up." Courtney smiled.

I look over at Justin and frown, I rolled by eyes as I watched Eva push Ezekiel over, before taking off. I shrug and walk over and help him up. "Hi...Ezekiel? Do you need some help?"

He looked up at me, "Are you talking to me, eh?"

"Your name is Ezekiel, right?"

"Yeah, umm...Thanks, eh." He tried to walk off.

"Wait a minute." He looks at me, "Do you maybe. I don't know, want to hang out sometime?"

He looks shooked. "You want to hang out with me?"

I shrug, "Sure why not?"

I noticed his face turn red and looks away, "I'm not smart, you know, eh."

"Huh?"

"I'm not smart, eh. Harold told me to be careful when pretty girls ask me out, eh."

"Ezekiel, I'm a straight A student..."

"Oh..." He starts blushing again, looking around nervously. "I guess I better get going eh."

"Hey Ezekiel, if you want, I can tutor you."

"Do you have time for that?"

"I can make time."

"Ummm, ok...okay." He started fidgeting and looked away, "If your sure."

"No problem."

"Thanks Bridgette."


End file.
